1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a warning device, and more particularly to a warning and defending assembly.
2. Description of the Prior Art
More and more people enjoy running or jogging in the morning. It is safe to jog in the park or garden. However, it will be dangerous to jog on the road. It is particularly dangerous during the early morning or in the evening. In addition, the joggers normally carry nothing for guarding or for defending themselves against robberies.
The present invention has arisen to provide a warning and defending assembly for the joggers.